


Non arrenderti amore silenzioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bendata fiducia [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Sandman è diventato quasi del tutto umano di aspetto nel vano tentativo che l'incantesimo gli potesse dare una voce. Questo non è successo, ma Dentolina ha capito per chi avrebbe voluto parlare.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Dentolina, Sandman.Prompt: cuore d'oro.





	Non arrenderti amore silenzioso

Non arrenderti amore silenzioso

 

Sandman chinò il capo e i corti capelli biondi gli oscillarono sopra il capo. Affondò le mani nella nuvoletta dorata e si leccò le labbra rosee. Dentolina si piegò in avanti e fece frullare velocemente le ali.

“Ti dispiace così tanto di essere diventato umano?” domandò. Sandman si voltò verso la fata dei denti e negò con la testa. Sorrise e strofinò le punte degli scarponcini dorati tra di loro. La fata dei denti sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e gli volò in cerchio intorno.

“E’ perché nonostante tutto ancora non parli e l’incantesimo è stato inutile?” chiese. Un no di polvere dorata apparve sulla testa dell’uomo dei sogni. Dentolina volò più in basso e si sedette su un lampione.

“Allora non capisco” brontolò. Mise il gomito sul ginocchio e appoggiò la guancia sopra il pugno chiuso. Osservò Sandman voltarsi e seguì il suo sguardo. Lo vide fissare Jack. Il ragazzo camminava sopra il filo elettrico tra un palo della luce e l’altro. Metteva un piede nudo dietro l’altro, tenendo le braccia aperte e stringendo con una mano il bastone. Dentolina sorrise.

“Ora ho capito. Il suo  _cuore d’oro_  ha colpito te come i suoi denti hanno colpito me” sussurrò. Sandman avvampò, deglutì e sulla testa apparve un cuore dorato che batté un paio di volte.

“Non temere. Ammirava i sogni che riesci a creare con la tua fantasia quando ancora non ci sopportava ed ha sofferto per la tua morte più di tutti. Riuscirai a conquistarlo” lo incoraggiò Dentolina. Sandman sorrise ed espirò, stringendosi le mani davanti al petto. I cuori dorati sul suo capo si moltiplicarono.


End file.
